The invention relates to a wrist locking golf training device. More particularly, the invention pertains to a device which attaches onto a golf club handle such that as the golfer grasps the handle, the leading forearm is effectively engaged to lock both wrists, forcing the golfer to learn to execute the putting stroke using the shoulders.
It is often said that golf is simultaneously the most enjoyable and most frustrating game. To maximize the enjoyment and minimize the frustration, golfers seek to improve their skill by any means necessary. Accordingly, numerous teaching techniques and devices have been devised which seek to improve the skills of the fledgling golfer. In particular, many of the these focus particularly on the golf swing.
Most pros agree that one of the most critical factors in being successful in the game of golf is maintaining proper form. However, xe2x80x9cproper formxe2x80x9d often requires that the body act contrary to its prior conditioning, and even contrary to common sense. Accordingly, to achieve proper form, the body must be trained to act in a certain way, through repetition, concentration, and consistent correction. Since training which reinforces a poor habit is clearly counterproductive, it is desirable to correct the golfers form continuously throughout any golf training exercises.
Golf coaches will continuously correct the form of even a pro golfer while observing them practicing. However, not all bad habits are noticed by the coach, and can even occur to quickly to be seen at all. For these habits, it is desirable to use training aids which seek to ensure the golfer""s compliance with proper form.
Over the years, numerous devices have been promulgated by various inventors as an attempt to overcome that inventor""s concept of the biggest problem facing a golfer. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,221 to Thornhill discloses a device which has a pair of arms which extend from the center of a putter, and which lightly contact the outside if the forearms to provide feedback to the golfer regarding the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,922 to Elliot, Jr. discloses a golf training aid which includes a sleeve which fully encloses the forearm and wrist in an attempt to immobilize the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,685 to Thomas discloses a golf swing improvement device. In particular, the device has a pair of wrist encircling members which seek to maintain the relative positioning of the wrists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,464 Dablo discloses a golf swing forearm/wrist positioner. Dablo seeks to immobilize both forearms by providing a V-shaped device which extends between and against both forearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,523 to Sheftic discloses a golf training device which includes a body contacting arm which extends from the proximal end of the golf club. The body contacting arm then contacting arm then extends toward the hip of the golfer. When the ball is properly addressed, the contacting arm moves adjacent to, but does not contact the hip of the golfer. Accordingly, Sheftic seeks to train the golfer to lock the leading armxe2x80x94making Sheftic perhaps useful for training a golfer in driving, but not suitable for training a golfer to maintain proper form while putting
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,392 to Foresi et al. discloses a golf training device for teaching a pendulum-type putting swing. In particular, Foresi includes a rigid elongated member which attaches to the shaft of the golf club below the grip. The elongated member includes a bend to avoid contact with the hands of the user and then extends upwards all the way to the armpit of the golfer.
The present invention seeks to improve the golfer""s swing by engaging the wrist whenever the club is grasped, to train the golfer to use his/her shoulders when putting. The system is particularly suited for use with a putter, and with training the proper form for putting. Accordingly, while these other units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a golf training device that effectively trains a golfer to swing a putter using the shoulders by preventing the golfer from moving the wrists. Accordingly, the system engages the leading forearm and prevents the golfer from varying an angle of the leading forearm by immobilizing the leading wrist.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf training device that prevents the golf club from pivoting the club between either the leading or trailing wrists. Accordingly, the device employs a stop arm which engages and immobilizes the leading forearm. Unexpectedly by locking the relative angle between the leading forearm and the golf club, the golfer cannot even xe2x80x9cbreakxe2x80x9d (pivot) the trailing wrist. Accordingly, the putting stroke only be swung by using the shoulders.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf training device that is adjustable for different golfers, having different hand positioning preferences, wrist flexibility, and right or left handed preferences. Accordingly, the device is positionable at any height desired on the club handgrip, is adjustable in maximum upward angle so as to effectively yet comfortably lock the wrist, and can be simply rotated around the handgrip to accommodate either a right handed or a left handed golfer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a golf training device that is comfortable for use. Accordingly, the stop arm is contoured to match the curvature or contours of the golfer""s forearm inner surface, so as to engage the leading forearm with maximum surface area whereas the immobilizing force of the stop arm is effectively and comfortably distributed on the leading forearm of the golfer.
It is yet a further object of the invention that the device is suitable for use during everyday play. Accordingly, the device flips downward for storage so that it can remain attached on the handgrip of the club even when the club is inserted in the golf bag. A downward locking mechanism can prevent the stop arm from inadvertently flipping upward as the club is withdrawn from the golf bag, or from becoming snagged on other clubs.
The invention is a golf training system for training a golfer to swing a golf club using his/her shoulders rather than wrists, by using a device having a sleeve for attaching onto the golf club and a stop arm pivotally attached to and extending from the sleeve. The golf club has a handgrip and the sleeve has a sleeve bore for extending over the handgrip and tightening thereon. A stop arm has a maximum upward angle which is adjustable with an adjustment mechanism. When the golfer grasps the golf club with a leading arm, the leading arm wrist is prevented from moving by the stop arm engaging the leading arm forearm. When the golf club is grasped with the hand of the trailing arm, the trailing arm wrist is also prevented from pivoting. Accordingly, the golfer has no choice but to use his/her shoulders to execute a swing.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.